Pétalos de Cerezo
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: Un pétalo cae frente a sus vidas, el cerezo que florece. Conjunto de Drabbles. 10 parejas Sakura. Sin duda tendría que aprender más artes si quería que la situación no le sorprendiese.
1. Colores, por doquier

**~Extensión:** 696 palabras.  
**~Notas:** Este fanfic está dedicado a la médico ninja 'Sakura Haruno'; a lo largo de los drabbles, one-shot será ella y solamente ella con diferentes parejas. Para el reto de la comunidad de elejota _'10pairings'_. Advertencias para este fic: Semi AU, y fluff.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto.

* * *

**P**étalos de **C**erezo.

___Colores, por doquier  
__#001 .Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

.

─ ¿Sasuke-kun, estás seguro? ─preguntó la chica otra vez con la billetera en mano mirando hacia el frente.

No recibió respuesta, cuando volvió su rostro hacia donde estaba su compañero no lo encontró. Estiró su cuello para seguir buscándolo por encima de las cabezas de las personas que esperaban pacientemente a que la joven pagara y se marchase.

Una amplia sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando lo encontró; estaba mortalmente serio mientras escuchaba atentamente a una viejita que parecía darle las gracias. Levemente enternecida no escuchó cuando le dijeron ─otra vez─ la cantidad que debía y de haber prestado atención hubiera escuchado los resuellos a su lado y las uñas golpeando rítmicamente la superficie plana.

Se percató de que tanto el dependiente como las personas de la fila le lanzaban miradas nada agradables y un sonrojo subió por su rostro; recibió su helado y pagó. No pudo evitar molestarse cuando escuchó los comentarios quejumbrosos acerca de _'esa chica tan lenta'_.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia el moreno que no parecía muy a gusto con la viejita, estaba dispuesto a salvarlo.

─Sasuke-kun ─le llamó.

La señora se volvió inmediatamente hacia ella, evaluándola rápida e incómodamente. Sakura le sonrió diciendo un tímido _'buenos días'_, ella sonrió satisfecha al devolverle el saludo; se acercó a Sasuke que estaba cruzado de brazos y se despidió con un bajo:

─Has escogido bien, muchacho.

Sakura no entendió el repentino azoramiento del Uchiha, menos cuando él se negó a contarle algo. Ambos se sentaron en el parque; el viento moviendo suavemente sus revoltosas melenas y susurrando nanas a media voz en sus oídos, dejando en ellos una sensación creciente de tranquilidad.

La chica de cabellos rosas le comentó los últimos sucesos de la academia, lo que se había perdido con su intercambio; como había cambiado su concepción de Naruto, como éste empezaba a darse cuenta de las cosas. La relación de Ino y Shikamaru, el triunfo de Tenten en el torneo al que todos fueron a vitorearla, el concierto que dio Neji. Si Sasuke se sorprendió de la mejoría de su relación con Naruto y los demás no dijo nada.

El Uchiha la escuchó parlotear desinteresadamente, realmente sabía que se había perdido de muchas cosas en su viaje. Después de todo, tres años son tres años… pero siendo él un ser bastante asocial, no es que le interesaran mucho aquellos cambios que no había vivido. Sólo había algo que le desesperaba levemente, la _nota de admiración _en la voz de Sakura cuando hablaba de Naruto; ese era un matiz que lo transformaba todo.

Se percató entonces de que Sakura tenía unas chispitas de colores en la comisura de sus labios; ella dio el último bocado lamiendo delicadamente su boca, absorbiendo los últimos restos del helado. Su lengua estaba bastante lejos de los restos. Ella siguió hablando, mientras Sasuke desviaba su mirada una y otra vez de ella. Posándola aquí y allá, tratando inútilmente de concentrarse en palabras que no le interesaban; donde quiera que miraba encontraba colores y más colores que aparecían en su mente en forma de _chispas_.

─…y creo que a Hinata le gusta Naruto pero ella no me ha dicho nada.

Sakura seguía sin darse cuenta para la desesperación de Sasuke.

Repentinamente ella apareció en su campo de visión con una mueca preocupada, finalmente había notado que Sasuke parecía disperso. Él no pudo contenerse más y sin detenerse a pensar en lo que podría significar aquella acción, atrajo su rostro rápidamente mientras besaba la comisura de sus labios tomando todas las chispitas.

Un contacto fugaz, desesperado e irrefrenable.

─Hn ─gruñó él al separarse tardándose un segundo más.

─ ¿Sasuke-kun? ─La confusión se hizo participe en su voz.

─Chipas de colores.

Se quitó una color azul que había quedado regada en sus labios, éstos estaban curvados en una sonrisilla de satisfacción, típica de él. Su mirada profunda se quedó trabada en sus ojos verdes tantos segundos que Sakura perdió la cuenta, finalmente la separó no sin antes echar una ojeada a sus labios y lamerse los suyos lentamente desapareciendo toda tintura de color azul.

Sakura siguió fielmente sus movimientos mientras un pensamiento se colaba en su mente.

_'¿Quién sabe quizás no era una excusa?'_


	2. A tiempo

**~Extensión:** 1,199 palabras.  
**~Notas:** Este fanfic está dedicado a la médico ninja 'Sakura Haruno'; a lo largo de los drabbles, one-shot será ella y solamente ella con diferentes parejas. Para el reto de la comunidad de elejota _'10pairings'_. Advertencias para este fic: Ninguna.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto.

* * *

**P**étalos de **C**erezo.

___A tiempo  
__#002 .Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

.

Justo a tiempo.

Porque un segundo más y la hubiese matado. Pero el peligro había pasado y los reconfortantes, cálidos y fornidos brazos de Naruto se ceñían torno a su cintura. Un leve temblor recorrió su cuerpo al darse cuenta que se sentía diferente, ya no existían vestigios de aquel odio visceral que solía profesarle al rubio había sido reemplazado por un cálido sentimiento que parecía identificar con la fraternidad.

Pero no era así, porque como aquella vez que Naruto sostuvo en sus brazos su cuerpo también tomó firme y duraderamente su corazón… Al principio como una familiaridad forzada y un sentimiento de deber, luego se transformó en un cariño progresivo y suave que crecía con cada muestra de madurez por parte del rubio y de sí misma.

Se había conmovido por Naruto, por su historia, por su falta de padres y amigos, por el amor que le profesaba y por la resolución de protegerla a toda costa. Eso le había permitido ver al verdadero joven, uno que sentía, que deseaba ser reconocido por un hecho magnífico pero no egoísta, y dejo de verlo como al_ idiota_ que todos creían que era. Incluso había llegado a admirarlo, por muchas razones.

_─Ya verás Sakura-chan, lo lograré._

Era fuerte, y siempre que se lo prometía se volvía cada vez más poderoso. Hacía de las metas inalcanzables unas meras palabras complicadas y altisonantes que no servían más que para frenar a los demás y abrirle campo a él. Cambiaba los corazones de los demás a costa de su amistad y sabiduría. Porque sí, Naruto Uzumaki, el shinobi más escandaloso de toda Konoha (el más impredecible y lerdo para pensar, el mismísimo hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze; y como él decía: el futuro Hokage de Konoha) era sabio.

_─El ramen es la comida más nutritiva del mundo Sakura-chan ─dijo en una ocasión mientras sorbía los fideos del plato con una gran sonrisa─. Así como tu helado… ─La kunoichi no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante aquello._

_─ ¿Sabes por qué?_

_Ella quiso contestarle que se equivocaba, que el primero tenía mucho colesterol y que el segundo estaba plagado de calorías, como cualquier médico lo sabría. Sakura meneó la cabeza con aparente cansancio, no obstante sonrió y le respondió a su amigo que la miraba expectante._

_─Según tú… ¿por qué?_

_─Porque nos hace felices._

_No dijo nada. No había punto que rebatirle a su amigo que ahora bebía del plato ante la mirada sorprendida de la kunoichi de cabellos rosas; ella permanecía boquiabierta, de vez en cuando cerraba la boca buscando algún argumento que contrarrestara aquella importante información._

_Abrió la boca, finalmente con la idea de rebatirle pero fue interrumpida…_

_─No hay nada más nutritivo que la felicidad, Sakura-chan._

Sabía lo que debía saber y punto.

No tenía idea de cual era la raíz cuadrada de pi, ni que representaba una parábola, no sabía un comino acerca de las propiedades químicas del acero, ni mucho menos como sacar una derivada o resolver problemas con las trayectorias de los kunais, tampoco entendía de que la presión atmosférica afectaba el rendimiento de un ninja. Pero si supo que Gaara-san sólo se trató de vengar de su soledad, sabía que Kakashi-sensei era una persona que velaba más por Sasuke, no porque tuviera una preferencia, sino porque lo veía más vulnerable y que Neji-san estaba dolorido y culpándose de la muerte de su progenitor. Entendía a la perfección que Jiraiya-sama le quería dar un sentido a su vida y que si había muerto a manos de Pein era porque de cierta forma eso lo hacía feliz. También supo que Tsunade-sama era una persona muy fuerte que tenía miedo a ser responsable (porque siempre ella tenía en sus manos la vida y la muerte) y que le aterraba estar contagiando a los demás de la última.

Sabía que Sasuke era bueno.

_─ ¿Naruto por qué haces esto? ─le preguntó ella dolida, después de que hubiese retado al Uchiha a un combate._

_El rubio la miró con una imponente seriedad nada característica en él._

_─Porque lo entiendo Sakura-chan, pero no dejaré que obre mal… ─'así me cueste la vida' añadió para sí el contenedor de Kyuubi, no quería preocupar más a su amiga. _

Podía estar obrando mal, sabía Naruto pero sin duda entendía que luchaba por proteger un honor perdido. En su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Y quizá, sólo quizás se había dado cuenta de que Sakura ya no profesaba los mismos sentimientos hacia este último. En realidad, en lo más recóndito de su mente lo comprendía perfectamente. El hecho de que la Haruno hubiese ido a enfrentar al Uchiha sola, tratando de matarlo, para protegerlo a él de pelear con su mejor amigo y mancharse con su sangre, hablaba por sí sólo.

Ella los tenía en su corazón, en un pedestal. Tanto el uno como el otro eran muy importantes, así como Kakashi, así como Sai… pero los sentimientos hacía Naruto cambiaban poco a poco. Sin entender muy bien porque le resultaba tan natural aquello, tan sencillo, tan fácil como respirar.

Con Naruto a su lado, era ella. Gritaba, maldecía, amenazaba, se mostraba seria y furibunda, le curaba, se preocupaba, le quería, lloraba, le cuidaba todo lo que podía y se mostraba tierna con él. Porque era la bipolar Sakura Haruno, que adoraba gritarle por alguna estupidez para luego echarse a reír junto al rubio. Y puede que en algún momento se hubiese inventado unos sentimientos falsos para salvarle pero ahora no podían ser más ciertos, porque Naruto era su héroe, su compañero, su amigo y la persona que depositaba todos sus sentimientos porque sin saber como ni cuando comenzó a amarlo de una manera que no creía posible.

Él también la había salvado, así como ella estaba dispuesta a salvarle de la soledad. Sakura se mantuvo en la puerta de la aldea esperando a que llegase de su último entrenamiento, cuando observó la cabellera rubia a lo lejos no pudo evitar plasmar una sonrisa en su rostro y correr a su encuentro. Lo abrazó con fuerza, estrujándolo levemente con su fuerza monstruosa mientras él reía a carcajada limpia.

Sakura se separó abruptamente para después acercarse rápidamente. Depositó un beso en los labios de Naruto con suavidad, cargado de sentimientos tan intensos que él no conseguía descifrar o quizá se debía al shock. Sakura ralentizó el beso al ver que no era correspondido, con más vergüenza que nada abrió los ojos encontrándose con el rostro estupefacto de su mejor amigo.

_Naruto Uzumaki podía ser un poco lento…_

No pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros cuando vio sus mejillas coloreadas de rosa y su cara de bobo; se separó muy lentamente, dio la vuelta al instante y en el momento en que estaba dispuesta a salir huyendo de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, él la tomó de la muñeca. Ella lo miró; su mirada estaba baja, el flequillo rubio le cubría la mitad del rostro mientras que un dedo reposaba en sus labios. Forcejeó para después hacerlo con más fuerza y él la volteó con fuerza, estampándola en su pecho y estrechándola inmediatamente en sus brazos.

_… pero esta vez había entendido… justo a tiempo_.


	3. Cream of the Sky

**~Extensión:** 1,424 palabras.  
**~Notas:** Este fanfic está dedicado a la médico ninja 'Sakura Haruno'; a lo largo de los drabbles, one-shot será ella y solamente ella con diferentes parejas. Para el reto de la comunidad de elejota _'10pairings'_. Advertencias para este fic: Fluff.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto.

* * *

**P**étalos de **C**erezo.

___Cream of the Sky.  
__#003 .Neji Hyuuga_

* * *

.

Sakura Haruno era la misma chica de antes: alegre, vivaz, inteligente y muy madura pero ahora que habían pasado unos años había algo (que en su tiempo había sido Sasuke Uchiha) que le quitaba la razón por completo.

Sí, la médico ninja más respetable después de Tsunade y Shizune tenía sus momentos de vulnerabilidad en los que no podía usar su gran intelecto con toda la decisión que necesitaba. En esas ocasiones simplemente se bloqueaba, se sonrojaba, sonreía, conectaba como tres frases coherentes (las demás desprovistas del don de verbo de Sakura) mientras que movía su cabello de un lado a otro. Aunque para su alivio la pérdida de neuronas ya no desembocaba en el comportamiento _fan-girl_ que tanto había odiado el último Uchiha.

Esos eran los momentos en que Haruno veía a Neji Hyuuga.

Se quedaba de una pieza, al parecer su cerebro recibía una descarga cada que sus miradas se conectaban con los ojos blancos. Provocando un electroshock en las neuronas que inutilizaba la parte de su cerebro que sabía y hablaba de cosas interesantes, como la última obra de guerra ninja o la biografía del más afamado shinobi del país del fuego. Esos temas que a Sakura Haruno le apasionaban y que desafortunadamente veía como estaban congelados en su cerebro siendo suplantados por mariposas y flores de colores (generalmente blanco y rosa).

Su sistemas sudoríparo comenzaba a funcionar a grandes velocidades y también a causar estragos; ella sentía como aún en invierno su cara se calentaba 10 grados más que su cuerpo, situación que no desaparecía hasta que recargaba su cabeza en la almohada y descansaba profundamente (pero andar con una almohada bajo el brazo hubiera supuesto algo tremendamente extraño, aún para Konoha). Sus manos andaban chorreantes siempre y hacían que las cosas se le escaparan literalmente de ellas, para su gran vergüenza.

De igual modo comenzaba en la parte de su cerebro relacionada con el habla una crisis estilo Hinata, y cada que Sakura cruzaba alguna palabra con Neji o gritaba y hablaba todo lo rápido que su lengua le permitía o hablaba tan bajo que él se tenía que inclinar hacia ella para escucharle y tartamudeaba más que su prima.

Su visión era un completo desastre.

Todo el día, después del fatídico encuentro se la pasaba con alucinaciones dignas de un manga shoujo. Con mariposas y fondos terriblemente floreados, con ropas elegantes y a veces harapos; representando toda clase de tramas.

Y muy a veces, cuando se detenían a conversar, escuchaba cosas que no debería estar allí. Como por ejemplo esa tarde afuera del edificio de la Hokage, cuando ella acababa de salir y se había topado con Neji en la puerta. Ella saludó (lo mejor que pudo, hasta intentó preguntarle qué tal le había ido en su última misión…) y se hizo a un lado esperando a que él ingresase en el edificio pero el Hyuuga se quedó plantado delante suyo con una mueca seria en el rostro y una mirada de absoluta concentración (para la confusión de Sakura) y ella alucinó.

─Haruno, vamos ─dijo el Neji de su alucinación.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, segura de que por lo menos aún en su mente era realista y la parquedad del Hyuuga no había sido sustituida por una repentina calidez humana.

Es cierto que su relación había mejorado mucho desde que ella había tratado sus heridas y las de Hinata tras la batalla con Pain. Además de que la apreciaba por sus habilidades médicas y que ella ya no andaba proclamando a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos por Sasuke (esos, que ya estaba segura se habían marchado de su corazón). Pero la cercanía había mermado el tacto duro de Neji, podía ser muy bueno en la defensa absoluta pero en la cordialidad… una piedra era más cordial que él.

─Haruno ─dijo el verdadero Neji.

Y sorpresivamente la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró con él. Ella parpadeó sorprendida, después de todo, sus alucinaciones debieron haber evolucionado; ahora hasta eran táctiles. Sakura se pellizcó el brazo comprobado con sorpresa que no estaba ni soñando, ni alucinando (aunque no estaba tan segura de la última puesto que un simple pellizco no es garantía de que no se esté alucinando).

La joven de cabello rosa recordó los ejercicios de respiración de Kurenai y los puso en práctica. También trató con los de concentración de Ino. El tacto de Neji en su muñeca seguía ardiendo ¿o era ella la que parecía quemarse viva? Se llevó la mano al rostro y se dio cuenta de lo caliente que tenía las mejillas, siguió respirando hasta que los latidos dejaron de azotarle las sienes. Con una voz semi-controlada le pudo decir al Hyuuga lo que pensaba.

─Neji-san ¿qué sucede? ─sonó demasiado débil.

─Haruno te dije que me acompañaras… ─Neji esbozó una tenue sonrisa que ella no pudo ver, sus cabellos largos rozaban el rostro de Sakura que iba atrás suyo; su aroma limpio le enturbiaba más los sentidos─. Pero estabas distraída.

─ ¿Ah?

_¿Entonces no alucinaba?_

Bien hecho Sakura.

Se quedó en silencio cuestionándose las probables teorías del nuevo signo de su síntoma de insanidad, que no notó el lugar en el que estaban y mucho menos que tenía delante de ella un cucurucho con dos bolas de una masa azul con blanco hasta que esta golpeó ligeramente su boca.

Instintivamente se pasó la lengua por los labios y se dio cuenta del sabor dulce.

─ ¿Qué es? ─preguntó ella.

Neji cerró los ojos dándole el helado.

─Se llama _crema de cielo_ ─dijo el Hyuuga mientras rodaba los ojos, un tanto contrariado─. Tú misma me dijiste cuanto te gustaba y lo mucho que querías probarlo en un monólogo de más de 10 minutos.

Sakura le miró fijamente.

¿Cu-Cuándo ella…? ¡Oh!

Lo recordaba Neji había sido llamado a una misión, por lo que estaba en la torre de la Hokage y ella estaba arreglando los archivos correspondientes. Ella fue la encargada de entregarle los datos ya que Tsunade-sama había ido a engatusar a Shizune para que le devolviera el sake.

'_Sakura quédate aquí, y dale esto a Hyuuga. Es para su misión_.' Fue lo que dijo Shishou antes de salir huyendo y dejarla a cargo.

'_Buenos días, Neji-san. Por fin vas a una misión hace tanto que yo no tengo una que creo que empezaré a oxidarme. ¿Sabes qué tampoco he hecho en mucho tiempo? Comer helado. Me ha contado Ino que han puesto un nuevo sabor llamado crema de cielo en la heladería de al lado del puesto del Ichiraku, siempre intento convencer a Naruto de que me lleve cuando vamos a comer pero se le acaba todo su dinero en ramen y no es capaz de invitarme uno (porque también a mí se me acaba mi dinero pagándole la mitad de la cuenta) y a Kakashi-sensei no le gusta el helado. ¿Puedes creerlo? He oído que sólo es helado normal con un poco de colorante pero creo que debe tener algún sabor especial, no estoy segura a qué pero debe saber diferente. Ya sabes como el color de tus ojos que es diferente al blanco, la crema del cielo no puede ser sólo helado con colorante. ¡Ah! Bueno Tsunade-sama, se ha ido a buscar sake pero me ha pedido que te de esto y te explique todos los detalles._'

¡Qué vergüenza! Ahora que lo recuerda ella también mencionó sus ojos y lo diferentes a sólo blancos que son. Si al menos hubiera dicho que le parecen tan perlados como la luna. Miró a Neji por debajo de las pestañas, él también tenía un cucurucho en su mano.

─ ¿No vas a comer? ─preguntó el Hyuuga al ver que ella se quedaba inmóvil con el cono suspendido a centímetros de su rostro.

Ella asintió y comenzó a degustar su helado. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio simplemente comiendo hasta que el castaño le miró y le preguntó.

─Y ¿a qué sabe?

─Está delicioso ─contestó ella─. Neji-san…

Él alzó las cejas con repentina curiosidad.

─S-Sabes Neji-san nunca seré anoréxica si me sigues invitando ─dijo ella estúpidamente. No pasó ni un segundo para que ella se diera cuenta de la tontería que había dicho. Sonó como si ella quisiese ser… no, ni siquiera sonó como las sencillas 'gracias' que había pensado decirle.

Sakura maldijo en voz baja al sentir como su respiración se agitaba y su rostro se coloreaba más de ser posible.

Él la miró serio unos minutos, después sonrió de medio lado con una mueca burlona.

─Haruno tienes la manera más extraña de dar las gracias.


	4. Desert Rose

**~Extensión:** 917 palabras.  
**~Notas:** Este fanfic está dedicado a la médico ninja 'Sakura Haruno'; a lo largo de los drabbles, one-shot será ella y solamente ella con diferentes parejas. Para el reto de la comunidad de elejota _'10pairings'_. Advertencias para este fic: Ninguna.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto.

* * *

**P**étalos de **C**erezo.

___Desert Rose.  
__#004 .Sabaku no Gaara_

* * *

.

—Es por el amor ¿no?

Gaara estaba boquiabierto, sencillamente no lo podía creer.

Nadie movía un músculo, preferían permanecer absolutamente petrificados antes de que alguno de sus movimientos despertara a la máquina asesina que vivía dentro del Kazekage y que aún les hacía tener pesadillas por las noches. Incluso Temari y Kankuro estaban tan sorprendidos que ni se movían.

Sakura brincó, como recordando algo.

El ambiente volvió a tensarse como la cuerda de un violín. La única persona en la que parecía no haberse detenido el tiempo era ella, se había agachado lentamente mientras recogía los maravillosos ejemplares de la flor del desierto que había ido a buscar. Sus manos se movían ágiles sobre las flores, cortando aquí y allá, como si hubiese aprobado con excelencia las notas de Ikebana en la Academia, hasta Temari que cuya mente retornaba parsimoniosamente estaba impresionada por la maestría y delicadeza de la kunoichi.

Gaara frunció el ceño, despertando por fin y llevándose los dedos a la frente, rozando ligeramente la marca que él mismo se había hecho. Todos parecieron volver a su régimen de estatuas, esperando el veredicto y al verdugo —por supuesto—.

—Sí. —Sakura explicó con una sonrisa sin levantar la mirada de las flores—. Es amor, las arenas se impregnaron de aquel amor que te profesaba tu madre. Sólo de esa manera se mueven insolentes ante tu voluntad y tu estupefacción. Podría haberte atacado antes y no hubieras resultado herido puesto que esos sentimientos les han hecho desarrollar consciencia propia.

—Mi madre fue obligada a concebirme para hacerme portador del Shukaku.

Sakura lo miró sin sorprenderse.

De alguna manera sufrió por esas palabras, la golpeaban en lo más hondo de su ser pero conocer la historia del equipo siete le había otorgado cierta perspectiva e inmunidad frente a muchos aspectos emocionales. Digamos que ahora poseía una mayor entereza de la que se hubiera imaginado que tendría. Fue por eso que no se inmutó demasiado ante la revelación de Gaara.

Miró a su alrededor. El rostro de Temari estaba pálido y Kankuro apretaba tanto los dientes que sin duda terminaría curándole la mandíbula después. Los consejeros estaban aterrorizados ante su osadía…

—Y te amaba —sostuvo.

Gaara enfrió su mirada y despreció sus palabras.

—Es algo que no puedes asegurar Haruno.

Ella suspiró.

— ¿Sabes algo de magia? —Él alzó una ceja por respuesta y ella se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño concentrándose en su explicación al cien por ciento—. Bueno existe una muy antigua, de la cual no hay escrituras solamente registros... El lazo más ancestral es llamado 'nacimiento espiritual', cuando tú creas consciencia en el primer momento de tu existencia se crea un vínculo que te une al universo (que en ese momento es el vientre materno) por lo tanto, ahí está la primera y más antigua conexión entre los seres.

Su mirada era tan intensa que no pudo ni pensar en dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras. Era como el sol asomándose por el este, impoluto, perenne y completamente real.

—Es la más grande, es inexplicable la fortaleza de ese primer encuentro. Y es tan fuerte que no importaría las veces que hayamos encarnado en este mundo siempre recordaremos el lazo maternal que tuvimos con anterioridad. —Sakura ladeó la cabeza—. Sólo hay otro que puede alcanzar tal magnanimidad y es el amor. Porque lo primero que conocemos, ese vínculo es eso: amor puro. Es la magia más antigua, es capaz de crear vida y despertar la consciencia del alma.

—Puede que ella no haya podido amarte como es tradicional pero sin duda lo hacía porque te regaló la vida.

—Es por eso que tú llevas esa cicatriz, querías plasmar de algún modo tu existencia —Sakura se acercó a él, se detuvo a un palmo del Kazekage, tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, levantó el brazo hasta rozas la marca de amor en su frente—. Querías demostrar que había sentido un poco de amor. —Ella sonrió con tristeza en los ojos—. Eres afortunado, llevas el amor a cuestas.

Rió suavemente para consternación del público.

Gaara se quedó en pie, admirando la fortaleza de aquella mujer. Posiblemente era tan fuerte como mil hombres pero lo que causaba admiración era aquella fuerza espiritual, la capacidad de amar. Entendió, esbozó una tenue sonrisa, apenas una insinuación. Lo suficientemente visible como para que la mujer de cabellos rosas le correspondiera con una resplandeciente y enorme; tan frágil que Temari corrió hasta sus brazos y se soltó a llorar, mientras que Kankuro posaba cada mano tímidamente en los hombros de sus hermanos como dando apoyo.

El Kazekage levantó la vista fijándola en Sakura que estaba de pie a cinco pasos suyos (la rubia la había sacado del camino al tirarse a sus brazos). Los tonos bergamota del atardecer dulcificaban su expresión e iluminaban los ojos.

Supo que podía preguntarle:

— ¿Naruto?

—Fuerte como siempre —dijo ella extendiendo una de esas sonrisas impresionantes.

Ella asió fuertemente los frascos con las mezclas y le agradeció que le otorgase aquello. Le dijo con toda sinceridad que nada tenía más valor que las vidas humanas. Y Gaara le creyó. Tal como lo había hecho antes; tal como sabía que haría si ella se ofrecía a explicarle otros misterios.

Porque Sakura había realizado lo imposible, era como una rosa desértica que habría sus pétalos ajena al fragor de la tormenta de arena, el relumbrante sol y la falta de agua, una esperanza florecía en su propio desierto.


	5. Artes Médicas

**~Extensión:** 1,197 palabras.  
**~Notas:** Este fanfic está dedicado a la médico ninja 'Sakura Haruno'; a lo largo de los drabbles, one-shot será ella y solamente ella con diferentes parejas. Para el reto de la comunidad de elejota _'10pairings'_. Advertencias para este fic: Ninguna.

**~Discl****a****imer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Nunca me ha pertenecido, ni lo hará. No tengo, y nunca he tenido ánimo de lucrar con esto.

* * *

**P**étalos de **C**erezo.

___Artes médicas.  
__#005 .Kiba Inuzuka_

* * *

.

Veterinaria.

Ahora es cuando ella viene a mostrar interés por esa materia, no antes cuando tenía tiempo para aprender… cuando Shizune-nee-san intentó explicarle como curar las heridas de Ton-Ton, ni mucho antes cuando miraba a su madre alimentar a los colibríes en el jardín de su casa.

Sino en ese momento en que los ojos castaños del chico la miraban con pena; como si le rogase a muda voz que hiciese algo, deseando que ella fuera capaz de ayudarle. Despeinaba su cabello continuamente y cerraba los ojos con una mueca desolada, clamando ayuda espiritual que le permitiese saber cómo actuar en ese momento, alguna señal que la guiase para que Sakura supiera como proceder.

La mirada impaciente de Kiba continuo mirándola aun cuando ella se puso de pie, negándose completamente a utilizar sus conocimientos. No por egoísmo sino por temor a hacer algún mal.

Él la detuvo con voz gruesa y llena de lágrimas.

─Por favor Sakura ─dijo con voz a cuello─, puedes alargar su vida con lo que sea que hagas.

Ella le miró entre aterrorizada y compasiva, sus ojos verdes estaban cristalinos, producto de la voz que él había utilizado para hablarle.

─Pero Kiba… y si yo…

Dudó, como nunca antes. Sus manos temblaban desde que sus palmas se acercaron a la piel del animalillo. Ella improvisó una sonrisa que salió mal pero el Inuzuka tenía la mirada tan seria que Sakura sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón de la anticipación y la angustia.

─Por favor, Sakura.

Asintió tocando con dedos temblorosos la piel del animal. La perrita estaba mal herida no había duda, insertó un poco de chackra para equilibrar sus constantes fisiológicas y escaneó su cuerpo dejando que sus instintos médicos reaccionaran en lugar de su razón. Reconoció los latidos de ella más otros cuatro en el centro de su vientre, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo. Él la miró con ojos brillantes, su cabello revuelto tanto como el de la mujer de cabellos rosas expresaba su nerviosismo.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─preguntó él respingando la nariz como cuando se olía alguna travesura de Naruto.

─Está preñada ─añadió ella con un hilo de voz.

Kiba cerró los ojos con dolor y maldijo al idiota que atropelló a la indefensa perrita, él resopló un par de veces y con mucha convicción tomó a la perrita con delicadeza (tratando de ser lo más suave que asegurara una firmeza posible para ese ser indefenso); tomó la mano de Sakura y la levantó con lentitud.

Ella parecía sinceramente desolada.

Estaba llorando.

El Inuzuka se sorprendió de aquella reacción tan cálida en alguien que continuamente se enfrentaba con el dolor de perder vidas, se imaginó a aquella mujer de ojos verdes en una situación similar y se estremeció ligeramente.

─Sakura… tú… ¿alguna vez has perdido a un paciente?

Ella sollozó y soltó un gritito que le hizo pegar un salto, con la mirada desenfocada y perdida asintió levemente con la cabeza. Kiba se mojó los labios antes de decir algo más.

─ ¿Cómo lo… superas?

La mirada llorosa de ojos apagados que le devolvió le hizo comprender la sensibilidad de aquella chica, el miedo que tenía de entregarse completamente a su labor así como la completa vocación que tenía. Aquel pánico de perder a alguien que reflejaba cuando Naruto o Sasuke o cualquiera de sus compañeros salían de misión era solamente un espejismo de tristeza de hechos que ya había vivido. Ella es médico, una médico con vocación, con pasión, con entrega y era eso lo que la hacía volcarse de lleno en su trabajo.

Kiba recordó la última reunión shinobi tras la vuelta de Sasuke en casa de Ino, recordó los reproches de la rubia y de Naruto hacia aquella mujer que le acompañaba en esos momentos. Regaños que iban encaminados a la falta de cuidado que estaba teniendo para consigo misma, Sakura entrenaba y estudiaba tan duro para ser la mejor que inconscientemente se descuidaba de salud. Naruto lo sabía, él lo sabía, hasta Neji lo sabía… no obstante era ella quién les recibía en Urgencias tras cada misión para curarles las heridas insignificantes y hacerles el chequeo de rutina, para luego conversar dos minutos y ser llamada a cirugía o a diagnóstico.

Sakura no lo superaba, por esa razón se esforzaba tanto en evitar aquellas pérdidas.

Y por eso estaba flaca y pálida, estudiando, haciendo misiones y trabajando, concentrándose en mantener la vida de las personas más pusilánimes y con menos pronósticos como la persona que cuida la luz de una vela en una tormenta.

Kiba sonrió un poco bastante conmovido por aquellos ojos verdes, pasó un brazo por la cintura de ella mientras con el otro sostenía a la perrita, la apretó fuertemente haciéndole sentir su presencia, su apoyo, su amistad, su cariño.

─No permitiremos que le suceda nada ¿de acuerdo? ─Ella le miró confundida mientras Kiba señalaba con su cabeza el cuerpo de la perrita, tenía que hacer malabares para sostener el peso del animalito y consolar a Sakura, menudo día había escogido Akamaru para quedarse en casa─. La salvaremos a ella y a sus cachorros.

Él sonrió dulcemente; Sakura se limpió las lágrimas con las manos y sorbió con la nariz esbozando una sonrisa suave… Kiba no la dejaría caer. Ambos se marcharon con un 'puff' hacia la casa de él. Rápidamente entregaron a la perrita a Hanna que se encargaría de ella.

Sakura se paseó nerviosamente, estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera acarició la cabeza de Akamaru o le saludó alegremente como de costumbre. El perro se dirigió a su amo completamente desconcertado por la apatía o poca vitalidad de la chica. Kiba siguiendo un impulso la abrazó por detrás deteniéndola en su caminata ansiosa y apretando su cintura con firmeza, recargó la barbilla en el hombro de ella (era la primera vez que tenían esa clase de contacto y ninguno de los dos parecía sentirse incómodo con ello).

─Todo saldrá bien Sakura ─dijo él hablándole al oído.

─Bien ─respondió con voz temblorosa y una pequeña sonrisa posando sus manos en los brazos de él─ pero luego tendrás que prestarme los libros de Hanna.

El Inuzuka se sorprendió.

─ ¿Y eso para qué?

─Soy médico ─respondió ella llanamente─, no dejaré que la situación me tome desprevenida otra vez. Le pediré ayuda a Shizune-nee-san también.

Kiba entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa pícara.

─Tendrás que estudiar bastante ¿sabes?

─Puedo con ello. ─Ella utilizó un tono netamente orgulloso.

El Inuzuka soltó una risa grave antes de añadir algo que la dejó perpleja.

─Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

Por un momento Sakura no supo que responder y se quedó en silencio asimilando las palabras roncas de él, hasta que la voz de Hanna la sacó de sus cavilaciones: 'Tardaré un poco, pero está**n** fuera de peligro, **_todos_**.'

Sakura se dobló un poco para mirarle al rostro.

─Me serás útil ─dijo ella con los ojos brillantes y su sonrisa más inocente─, a veces se me olvida que eres mitad _bestia_ ─terminó ella antes de soltar una risa aliviada que dejó pasmado a Kiba unos segundos para luego sonreír bobamente.

─Es una cita ─concluyó él.


End file.
